Battle: South Park
by Thunder Ice
Summary: Jonathon Connors' home town, South Park, Was faced with an epidemic that wiped out nearly the entire town. Now, 5 years later, After waking up from a coma, John begins to take back South Park, After Cleaning Robots go on a rampage. Rated M for Chapter 9.
1. Another Kid

Battle S.P.

_**A Virus called "BLACKLIGHT" Has The Town of South Park at it's knees. 10 Year old Johnson Connors is one of the 5 kids who Survived. After getting infected, He slips into a coma, And awakens 5 years later, To Have Very faint memories of his past, One of the survivors tells John the names of the infected kids who did not make it. Just read the story and see. And, This huge Adventure Begins, And stuff. So...Enjoy! John Is My OC, Duh. Enjoy. OC's Are available.**_

* * *

><p>Day 14 Of Infection<p>

Kids Infected: 23  
>Adults Infected: 16<br>Time: 14:27

John Connors, 10, Wakes up, Gets his black jacket on, his Blue Jeans, His Black and Brown shoes, And Gets ready to head to Hells Pass Hospital. He Gets there, Heads To the front desk.

He Asks The Lady in the front, "Excuse Me, Miss, I'm here to see Kenny Mccormick. The Lady replies, "Oh, Hello, John. Um, Just head down the hall to the Elevator, Second Floor, Room 2D."

John Says, "Thank you, Miss." And Heads to the elevator. He reaches room 2D, And Sees Kenny in The hospital bed, Looking Very pale.

He walks up To him, And Says, "Hey, Ken. How you doin', Man?"  
>Kenny Replies Weekly, "Hey John.. I'm D-Doin' Well." He Chuckles Faintly. John Says, "That's Good, Man." He grabs a chair and sits next to the bed. Kenny Asks John, "John, What's It like When You Die?" John Chuckles Softly, And Says, "Why're You asking me? You're an expert at death. No offence." Kenny Says, Weekly, "None Taken." He Chuckles. John Chuckles with him, And Stops. He Hears faint voices saying, "Get this patient to Room 2E, Now!" John says, "Uh Oh. Another Kid, I bet."<p>

He sees the patient in the bed moving by the door, And Sees That It's 10 Year Old Wendy Testaburger. John Gasps At The Sight and Says, "Wendy?" Kenny says, "Huh?" John replies, "Wendy was in that bed that just passed by." A Nurse Walks into 2D, And Notices John There.

She Says to him, "Oh, I didn't know you had a friend. I'm Afraid you have to leave right now. It's time for Kenny's Medicine."  
>John looks at Kenny, And Says, "Oh. Well, Okay, I'll see you Tomorrow, Ken, Alright?" He pats Kenny's Shoulder and Leaves, But Instead of Going Left, He goes Right, To room 2E. He walks in to See Wendy in a bed, Paler Than Kenny. She was awake, So maybe he could talk to her before he leaves. John Asks, "Wendy?" She looks up and sees him. She says very weakly, "J-John..." He says, "My god..." He Shakes as he sees her like this. She sees him Shaking. She says to him, "Hey. Don't Be Scared. I'm Fi.." She Coughs hard and sounds painful, Which was to her. He sees a cut on her arm, And Asks, "Oh My god, What happened?" She replies, "Stan, That's What Happened." She Tells What happened.<p>

"He was infected with the virus. I told him I didn't Want to get infected by him, So I told him I was Breaking up with him. He said, "No." Then, He grabbed me, Took out a knife, And Slit My Arm. I tried to scream, But he covered My mouth. I was crying, And He laughed. He slit his arm, So his blood got on the knife." John's Eyes widened In horror.

"He...He took the knife and put it back in my cut. It Stung, And I screamed louder and Cried louder. That moment That blood touched my cut, I knew, I was infected."

John walked towards her, And Said, "No...No, No, This can't happen to you...You're Only..10." Tears started coming from his eyes. He covered his face. "I don't want you to die. You can't die! You have so much more things you haven't Done Yet!" He grabs her hand, And Said, "Please...Promise me...Promise me You won't leave this world...Please..." She smiled, And Said, "Don't Worry, I won't."  
>He smiled, Too. She looked into his eyes, And he looked into hers. They leaned towards each other, And Then, Locked lips for at least 15 seconds. They then unlocked lips. John said, "I.. Uh.. I have to go. I'll.. Uh, See you after I see Kenny tomorrow?" She giggles and says, "Okay." They lock lips again, But a brief kiss.<p>

He walks out of the room, And Waves as he walks out. She waves back and smiles. He leaves The Hospital, And Heads back to his house.

**_End of Chapter 1! Have you ever wanted your fan character to lock lips with a regular character? I sorta did. Chapter 2 Coming Up soon!_**


	2. I'm Infected

Battle S.P. Chapter 2

Day 14 Of Infection

Kids Infected: 24  
>Adults Infected: 18<br>Time: 20:12

John Sits down on his couch Watching Terrance and Phillip, Or Trying to watch one episode without turning the channel (Hates T&P Show).

He Says To Himself, "How Does Stan And the Others Handle this?" He Chuckles. He rushes by the channels, And while doing so, He sees Kenny and Wendy's Face on the News Channel. He Goes, "Huh?" He Changes the channel to the News. The Reporter says, "Tom, It appears that a few hours after being visited by Johnson Connors, Kenny Mccormick and Wendy Testaburger had passed Away." John Gasps and Says, "What?" The Reporter continues and says, "It appears that Connors was their last visitor before their time. We Talked To Mccormick and Testaburger before they died. This is what they Said."

First, Kenny's Last words. Kenny said, "John said he'll see me tomorrow. It's A Shame that'll be at my funeral. John, If you're seeing this, I'm sorry. Goodbye, John." The Video shows his eyes closing and the monitor Flatlining.

Second, Wendy's last Words. She said, "He also said he'd see Me tomorrow. Before he left, He...He kissed me. John, If you see this...I... I love you..." She closed her eyes and the monitor flatlined as well.

The Reporter Said, "I... I hope that we prevail. that we survive this outbreak...Goodnight, Ladies and Gentlemen." The Tv was shut off. John Just Stared at the ground, Tears appearing in his eyes again. He fell on his knees and Began to cry. "Wendy...No...Kenny..." He then began to shake uncontrollably, But that wasn't because he cried. It was because that Kiss. That...One...Kiss... "I'm... Infected..." He then fell on the floor, And Slipped into a coma. Not to awaken for 5 years.

_**End of Chapter 2. What a sad End to a love story. Well, Find out in the next chapters of what happens. Lata!**_


	3. 5 Years Later

Battle S.P. Part 3

Year 5 of Infection

Kids Infected: 45  
>Adults Infected: 26<br>Kids Dead: 15  
>Adults Dead: 9<p>

_**It has Now been 5 years since John fell into a coma. This is The Chapter when he awakens.**_

* * *

><p>We Now Go to Hells Pass Hospital Once More, 2015. John, Now 15, Is still in a coma, But shall awaken shortly. The Town, Looks Ghostly, Now that 35 of the Town is Dead. The Rest of The Town had Built a small outpost outside the town. They had Also Quarrentined the town 1 month after infection.

Back in John's Hospital room, A faint voice is Heard in John's "Dream." It says, "Oh, John. Wake up." John opens his eyes enough to see a black fat sillouette. He Opens his eyes completely to See That It's Eric Cartman, Wearing His Blue Hat, but Wearing Normal Clothes.

John Asks, "Wh-Where am I?" Cartman Replies, "In the hospital, Dude." Cartman chuckles. John also Asks, "Who Are you?" Cartman Also Replies, "You Don't know me?" John Replied, "Nope. Sorry." Cartman Said, "Hmm, Must've been the virus. Let's Do a test of You, Shall we?" John Said, "Okay." Cartman First Asked, "Now, Do you know your name?"

John Thinks for a second, And Says, "John...John Connors." Cartman Says, "Good. When Were you Born?" John thinks again, Then Says, "August 15, 2000." Cartman, "Cool. Now, What is Your Age?" John Answers, "10." Cartman Says, "Nope." John Says, "What?" Cartman Answers, "You are actually 15, Since you have been in a coma for 5 years." John Asks, "What do you mean "Coma?" And What Virus?"

Cartman Tells Him What happened. "It appears That A Virus, Called "**_BLACKLIGHT_**" Has Spread over this town of South Park. The Virus has already killed half the kids, and 1/4 of the adults." John Asks, "A Virus?" Cartman Continues. "Yes. Apparently, This virus can send one of it's victims into a coma, And, If Deadly Enough, Kill Them." John Says, "My God. Looks Like I'm a lucky person, Huh? Who are the kids that are dead?" Cartman Replies, "Here are a few kids whos names you might know. Stan Marsh, Kenny Mccormick, And That Girl Of Stan's, Wendy Testaburger."

After Hearing Wendy's Name, John Grabs His Head, Because of An Extreme Headache, And Then He Was Sucked From The Real world, And into Memories of Him and Wendy Days Before The Outbreak Began. One of The Memories are Him and Wendy At The Playground, Talking, And Having a good time, Laughing and Smiling. The Next Memory is Them at A Concert, Cheering On Linkin Park (She Loves that Band and Their Music), And The Last Memory, Them Kissing At the Hospital 5 years Before. Finally, He Is Snapped Back To Reality.

He Gets a nosebleed, And Wipes the blood from his nose. Cartman Asks, "John? Are you Okay, Man?" John Takes Large breaths, And Finally says, "Yeah...I'm Fine...But I now know who Wendy Is." Cartman Asks, "What about Stan, Or Kenny?" John says, "No...I only know Wendy. I...I was in love With her."

He Asks Cartman, "What does South Park Look Like?" Cartman replies, "Well, It's Not as nice as you think it is." John Asks Cartman, "Well, Can I see It?" He Replies, "Well, Okay, But Are you sure you're Stable Enough To Walk?" John says, "Sure, Man. I feel healthy!" He stands up, Only to fall. He Says, "Okay, Maybe not."

We now go to the outpost gate entrance, Where On the other side, Lies The Ghost Town of South Park. John, In a Wheelchair, Sees The town through The Metal gate. John Asks, "So, What was My purpose Here in Town?" Cartman Says, "Oh, Well, You were the Genius in this town, An inventor, And Also, The Person Who Stopped Saddam Hussein, Along With My Help, Of Course." John Says, "Saddam...Hussein..." And Is Sucked back to the memory of him stopping Saddam with His Psi-Ops Powers (Cartman Also Helped With his v-Chip Power). Then, He gets Sucked Back To reality.

Cartman Asks, "Another Vision?" John Says, "Uh-Huh. Saddam Hussein Had worked With A Beast Named...Satan." Cartman Says, "Yep. Satan Is Known As "The Dark Prince." "Dark Prince..." John had said. He looked back at the Abandoned, Virus Filled Town. Then he Thought Of Wendy, Smiling And giggling In one of the memories. He then sighed, And Looked Down.

Cartman Asked, "What is it?" John Says, "It's Just...That, Well, I barely remember Wendy, And I Barely know what she sounds like. I wish I Could go back in time, And Somehow Stop her From Dying. I wish I could save everyone." Cartman says, "Actually, You Can." John said, "Really?"

Cartman Replied, "Yeah. You invented A Time Machine." John Asks, "Can you take me To it, Please?" Cartman Said, "Sure Dude."

They Enter The Gate With Masks on their face to prevent Infection. They Reach John's House, And enter, And Also take off the masks, Since John's House Has An Anti-Bacterial System. Cartman Says, "Well, Welcome home, Man." John Looks Around his House That He hasn't seen in 5 years. John says slowly, "My...Home..." Cartman Says, "C'mon. I'll take you to your Time Machine." John Manages to get up from his wheelchair, And Walks upstairs With Cartman.

They Open his Bedroom Door, to reveal in the corner, To reveal the time machine. Cartman Says, "Well, This is It. Your Time Machine, The T.A.R.D.I.S." John Says Slowly again, "T.A.R.D.I.S." He walks towards the T.A.R.D.I.S. And Touches The Blue Wood of The Police Box. Everything begins To Change, And Is Once again, Sucked into The Memories of The T.A.R.D.I.S. Controls. He Then Comes Back to Real Life, With another Nosebleed. He Wipes it off, And Looks At The T.A.R.D.I.S. And Says, "T.A.R.D.I.S. Time And Relative Demensions In Space. Wow, That's What it's Called? Man... I think I'm Starting to remember my past." He Enters The T.A.R.D.I.S. And Looks At The Gorgeous Interior. The Doors to other rooms, The Walls, The Console, It was all Perfect. He says, "Wow! Before I lost my memory, I really was Great!" He Chuckles. Cartman Says, "But, Do you Remember how to fly it?"

John Replies, "Yep. Right over here is the Destination Panel, And over Here is The Balance Lever, And Over Here Is the Coffeemaker." Cartman Asks, "Coffemaker?" John Says, Sorta Embarrassed, "He,He. Yeah, I love Coffee. Alright, Enough Dilly Dallying." He Sets the Location, Date, And Time To...

Location: South Park  
>Downtown Date: June 11, 2010<br>Time: 13:32

John Yells, "And Here...We...GO!" He Pulls Down The Lever And The T.A.R.D.I.S. Dematerialises from his room, And Into The Portal, Heading back To 2010, 12 Days Of Infection, Before The Virus got Too Deadly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Day 12 Was When Wendy got infected by Stan. will John be able to save her in time from her fate? Will John Recover The Rest of His Memory? Will I ever Shut The Hell up And Let you read The Rest Of The Story? Maybe, Maybe Not. R&amp;R Peeps! June 11th Is my Birthday, But It's Not My birthday for a year. ha!<strong>_


	4. Just A Dream?

Battle S.P. Part 4

_**Okay, Okay, Let's Go over the story once more. First, John visited Kenny, Then Kissed Wendy, Then Got infected, Now, He remembers fragments of his past, and Now He Is Going back in time to stop Wendy From Getting infected. Let's Find out What happens Now!**_

* * *

><p>As They Travel Through the Time Vortex, Cartman Sits Down And Watches Terrance And Phillip. John Asks, "This Show looks kinda dumb. No offence." Cartman says, "Ehh." John Raises one Eyebrow, And Chuckles.<p>

Finally, The T.A.R.D.I.S. Materialises In Downtown of South Park, 5 Years ago.

John says, "Ahh, We're Here." He Pulls up The Lever And Then Says To Cartman, "C'mon, Man." Cartman Replies, "Wait, This Is The Best Part!" He Then Grabs Cartman's Shirt, And Pulls him Out, And Cartman says, "Aww Man!"

John Then Opens The Doors, And Smells the fresh Air. He then Says, "Ahhh, Smell That Fresh Air." Butters Then Walks By, Looking Pale. He Says, "Oh, Hey Fellas. Takin' your Time Machine For A Spin?" Cartman says to John, "Leopold Butters Stotch. Just Call Him Butters." John Replies, "Okay." Butters Then Asks, "What's Wrong? Does John Hate Me?" Cartman Says, "No. He Just Has Some Memory Loss."

Butters Then Says, "Oh, Okay." John Then asks Butters, "Hey, Butters, Have You seen Wendy Testaburger?" Butters Replies, "No, But Stan Was Headed to Her House. You Should Check There!" Cartman Gasps, Then Says, "We Need To Hurry!" They Head Back Into the T.A.R.D.I.S. Then John Says, "See Ya, Butters!" Butters Says, "See Ya, Fellas!" The T.A.R.D.I.S. Then Dematerialises Then Rematerialises at Wendy's House.

They Exit The T.A.R.D.I.S. And Head Upstairs To Wendy's Bedroom, To See A Horrible Sight. Wendy, On The Floor, Blood On Her Arm, And A window open. John Yells, "Wendy!" He Then flips her on her back. "Wendy? Speak To Me.." He Says Quietly. She Opens Her Eyes, And Says Slowly, "J-John?" Wendy's Parents Come In And See The Sight, But Wrong. Mrs. Testaburger Says, **"Oh My God! Wendy!" **She looked at John, And Yelled, **"You Bastard! What Is WRONG WITH YOU?"** She Grabs Out A Knife To Kill John, And Stabs him In The Head With It.

All Of A Sudden, John Wakes Up In The T.A.R.D.I.S. Back in 2015. Cartman Was There, Too, Who had Poured Water on John's Head. Cartman Said, "Oh, Good. You're Awake. You Okay?" John Quickly Gets Up, And Says, "Where Are we?" Cartman Answers, "Still In 2015. You Said, "Here we Go!" Then Passed Out." John Then Says, "But, But we Were Back in 2010, I saw Butters, And Wendy On The Ground. Then, Wendy's Mom Stabbed Me With a Knife in my head. Now I'm Here?" Cartman says, "Yep."

All of a sudden, The Controls started making these Wierd Noises, Then a Large Bell Sound Rang Throughout The T.A.R.D.I.S. John Had Heard This Sound Before, But He Couldn't Put his Finger On It. Then, he Remembered. He Said, "...Cloister Bell." Cartman Asked, "What?" John Said Again, "Cloister Bell. The Cloister Bell!" Then The T.A.R.D.I.S. Started To Dematerialise. John Said, "Uh Oh..." Cartman Asked, "What's Going On?" John Replied, "The T.A.R.D.I.S. Is Being Attacked By Radio Waves, Causing Damage. Radio Waves can cause Damage To The Engines!" Cartman Asked, "What kind of Damage?" John Replied, "The Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey Kind!" Cartman Raised An Eyebrow And Looked At John. John Looked Back And Said, "What?"

All of A Sudden, The T.A.R.D.I.S. Began to Shake Rapidly. Then, The Computer Said, "Prepare For Crash Landing." In A Second, The T.A.R.D.I.S. Had Materialised In The Air, Just before crashing into The Abandoned Street Of South Park. It had Flipped Around a few times before landing on It's Back. Inside, John Laid In A Chair, Cartman Gripping Onto The Railing To avoid falling. John Wakes Up, And Said, "Oh, What Happened?" Cartman Said, "Can You Help Me?" John Said, "Oh. Okay." He Walks under Cartman, Holding A Soft Platform. Cartman Jumped Down and Landed On The Platform, Ay Okay! John Said, "Man, This place Is A mess. I remember When Kenny And Stan Used This For Their Parties. Man, It was Such a..." Cartman cut Him Off, And Said, "Wait, Wait, Wait. You Said, "Kenny And Stan."

John Said, "Uh Huh. What? Did I say it Wrong?" Cartman Asked, "No... John, Do you Have Your memory Back?" John Had Just noticed that when he said that. He Answered, "Yeah. I Didn't Notice Until you said That. He,He." Cartman Said, "Good To Have You Back, Man." He Patted His Shoulder.

Then, They Heard Moaning Behind The Console, And They Looked Behind the console, And They Saw A Girl Wearing a red Jacket, And Had Yellow Hair. They Jumped Down next To her, And Turned Her Over, And Saw That It Was Bebe Stephens. John Said, "Bebe?" She Opened Her Eyes, And Saw That It was John. She Said, "John? Is it really You?" He Said, "In The flesh." She Gave him a strangling hug. "Oh, I'm So Glad You're Okay!" She Had Said. He Replied, "Good To See You, Too." He Smiled At Her, Then Asked, "Are You Hurt?" Bebe Replied,"Just A few Bruises, But I'm Okay."

He Grabs Her And They Manage To Get Out Of The T.A.R.D.I.S. To See A little bit of Grass In The Road Of The Streets. John Said, "Okay, Stay Behind Me." They Walked Through The Streets of South Park, And Had Seen Dead Bodies, Like Jimbo, Ned, Mr. Garrison, And Also, Mr. Hat.

They Continued To Walk, And John Had Asked Bebe, "Bebe, What Were you Doing In The T.A.R.D.I.S. in the first Place?" She Replied, "I...Really Don't know." He Just Said, "Oh." Then, They Saw A Large Tower in The Distance Where the Outposts are. John Asked, "What Is That?" Bebe Had answered, "A Control Tower." He Added, "For What?" She Answered, "For The Robots." He Said, "Robots?" Cartman Added, "For Rebuilding The Town and Ending The Outbreak." John Asked, "How Do They Work?" Bebe Said, "We Don't Know. Kyle's Mom Made 'em. She's The Mayor." John Asked, "The Mayor?" A Female voice Was Heard behind Them. It Had Said, "Hey, John." John turned Around and Said, "Huh?" He Was Shocked At What He Saw.

* * *

><p><strong>What Does he See? Who Said That? What are The Robots' power source? Find Out Next Chapter, Peeps!<strong>


	5. Familiar Faces And a New Enemy

Battle S.P. Part 5

**Now, On with the story!**

* * *

><p>John Had Turned Around And Said, "Huh?" He Was Shocked At What He Saw. It Was none other Than Wendy Testaburger, In The Flesh.<p>

John Said With Shock And Sad Happiness, "W-Wendy?" Wendy Replied, "Uh Huh." He Slowly walked towards her, And When He Was Face To Face With Her, He Gripped Her, And Hugged Her tightly. The Grip Hurt For a second, Then it went away quickly. He Cried, And Shuddered, "I- Thought I'd Never See Y-You Again!" He Cried Into Her Shoulder, And She Said, "It's Okay, John." He Gripped Her As Did She. They Were glad To See Each Other Again. She Began To Cry, Too. She Said, "I-I'm Sorry I-I Broke the P-Promise." He Cried, "It's Okay...It's Okay...That Doesn't Matter, All That matters Is That You're Back." He Leaned forward and Kissed Her Passionately, And She Kissed Back, Still Crying. They Stopped Kissing And Continued To hug.

Bebe Smiled. Wendy Had Noticed Bebe, And Yelled With Happiness, "BEBE!" Bebe Yelled, "Wendy!" The Two Girls Screamed In Excitement, And Hugged Each Other With Happiness. John Smiled, And Cartman Chuckled.

Time:18:05  
>Time Of Day: Night<p>

As They Sit In The Upright T.A.R.D.I.S. After John Lifted it Back Up, They Eat The Food In The Fridge. They Sit In The Console Room to eat. Bebe Says, "How...How Did You Come Back?" Cartman Said, "Yeah, You Died. The Virus Killed You." Wendy Answered, "Resurrection." Cartman Asked, "What does that Mean Again? I Forgot." John Answered, "It means _"The Dead Coming Back To Life."_ Like Jesus." Cartman Said, "Oh."

Wendy rests Her Head On John's Shoulder. He Smiles and Holds her. Then, They Hear a voice by the Door, And It Says, "Hello. Miss Me?" They All look and See That It is Stanley Marsh. John Gets Up And Yells, "WHOA!" He Puts his hands up, Karate Style. Stan said, All Innocently, "Whoa, Whoa. Calm Down, It's Me." John Replied, "Which is exactly The Reason." Stan Asked, "Why?" John Said To Him, "Oh, Don't Try That Innocent Bullshit. You Killed Wendy!" He Pointed At Stan. Stan Said, "What? No I didn't." He Chuckled. John Said, Angrily, **"OH, KNOCK IT THE FUCK OFF! YOU KILLED HER AND YOU KNOW IT!"** He Grabbed Stan. Stan Then Confessed, "Oh, Alright, I Did it, But I Felt Bad About What I Did, So I Came To Apologize." John Then Asked Furiously, **"OH, THAT MAKES SENSE! YOU INFECTED YOUR GIRLFRIEND WITH A FUCKING LETHAL VIRUS, AND YOU THINK SHE'S JUST GONNA FORGIVE YOU JUST LIKE THAT?"** Stan Then Said, "Look, I Just Need a place to stay for the night, Then I'll Leave You guys forever, Okay?" John Began to calm down, And Looked At Wendy, Who was Scared From John Yelling. He Then looked back at Stan.

He Said, "Fine...BUT...If you even go Towards Wendy Or Touch Her, **I WILL KILL YOU, AND DUMP YOUR BODY INTO DEEP SPACE! UNDERSTAND?**" Stan Was Shocked At What He Said, Then He Said, "Oh, Okay." John Let go Of Stan, And Walked Towards Wendy, And Asked, "Are You Okay?" Wendy Replied, "You Scared Me." John Said, "Don't Worry. I'm Sorry I yelled." He Hugged Her, And She Hugged Back, Tightly, And Cried Into His Chest. He Said, Quietly, "Shhh...Shh...It's Okay..." She Continued To Cry. Stan Looked at Them, And smiled On The Outside, But On The Inside, He Was About To Stab John In The Back, And Do...Unimaginable Things To Wendy.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, My Fingers hurt, So I'll Make Ch. 6 About 30 Minutes after I'm Done With this one. So, Prey That Wendy Is Okay, And John Doesn't Get His Ass Stabbed By Stan. (That Sounded Wrong) Lata, Peeps!<strong>


	6. Stan's The Reason

Battle S.P. Part 6

Okay, This may be a little rushed, or not. But I like it. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Time: 21:02<br>Location: T.A.R.D.I.S. Console Room

John Grabs A chair, And Sits Down in Front Of Stan. He Says, "Alright, Stan. I Still Don't Completely Trust you, So I'm Going To Keep My eye on you until you fall asleep, For Wendy's Safety." Stan Replies, "How Many times Do I Have To Keep Telling You, Man? I'm Not Going To Do Anything." "While I'm Awake, That Is," John Tells Him.

Time: 00:10

John Sleeps in His Chair In The Console Room. His Snoring Is Heard Throughout The Console Room, When A Piercing Scream is Heard Throughout the T.A.R.D.I.S. John Jumps Out of His Chair, And Falls Down. He Bumps his head on the Console controls, Sending The T.A.R.D.I.S. Into Deep Space, Which Was The Best Idea He Had Done, Falling Down. Another Scream Was Heard, And After That There were words, **"STOP! STOOOOP! HELP MEEEE!"** John Knew That Was Wendy, And Stan Was there With Her.

His Blue Pupils Were replaced With Glowing Fire, And He Dashed Into Wendy's Room Inside The T.A.R.D.I.S. The Door Opened And John Saw The Most Horrible Sight Ever...Stan Raping Wendy. John Ran At Stan And Knocked Him on His Ass.

He Grabbed Stan By His Jacket And Said, **"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?"** He Punched Stan Continuously In The Face Until He Was unconsious. He Then Said To The T.A.R.D.I.S. Computer, "Computer, Latch Wendy Marie Testaburger And Johnson Jackson Connors To Wall/Floor, And Open Up Wall Of Guest Room #15." The Computer Responded, "Yes, John." In An Instant, Latches held John And Wendy To The Floor And Wall, And The Wall Opened, And John Let go of His Grip On Stan, And Stan Was Sucked Out Into Space. The Wall Quickly Shut Before John And Wendy Lost their Air, And When John Looked Outside, Stan's body Was Decompressed, Or Something, Then The Wall Shut.

In An Instant, John and Wendy Were Unlatched From The Wall/Floor, And John Quickly Rushed To Wendy's Side. He Said, "Wendy! Are You Okay? Wake Up! Please!" Tears Came From John's Eyes. Then, Wendy's Eyes Slowly Opened. She Said, "J-John..." Then Her Eyes Shut Again. She Went Unconsious. John Yelled,** "WENDY!"** His Voice Echoed Throughout The T.A.R.D.I.S.

Time: 13:23  
>Location: T.A.R.D.I.S. Medical Room<p>

Wendy Lays In a Bed, Wearing patient Clothing. John Said To Himself He'd Never Want To See Wendy In Another Bed But Hers Or One Of The T.A.R.D.I.S. Beds. Cartman Asked, "John. Tell Me, Man. What. Happened?" John Finally Talks In 13 Hours, And Says, "Stan." Bebe Asked, "What Do You Mean?" John Replied, "Stan's The Reason She's In here." Cartman Says, "Still Doesn't Make Any..." John Interrupted And Yelled, **"HE RAPED HER, OKAY?"** Bebe Jumped Back A little, As Did Cartman. John Calmed Down, And Said, "I'm Sorry. I Kept Seeing That Image of him Raping Her, And...Releasing Inside Her." Tears Started to come from his eyes. He Covered His Face With One of His Hands And Started To Cry. He Tried To Speak Without Shuddering So Much, "If Only I didn't Fall Asleep, This Would've Never Happened."

John Starts To Get Dizzy, And Nearly Falls Over, But Bebe Holds Him. Bebe Asks, "Are You Okay?" John Replied, "Yeah, Just Ran Out Of Air for a sec." She Said, "You Need Air. Fresh Air. Why Don't You Go For A Walk In Town? And Don't Worry. We'll Watch Over Her." John Looked At Wendy In The Bed. Wendy Added, "John...It's Okay. Go Get Some Fresh Air." He Looked Back At Bebe, And Said, "Yeah, Maybe You're Right." He Walked out Of Room, Then Out of The T.A.R.D.I.S. Into The Town. He Kept His Trusty Desert Eagle, In Case Of Any Unwanted Visitors.

He Reached Downtown, And had Seen a few dead bodies Either On The Streets, Buildings, Or Crashed Cars. Most Of Them looked Fresh, Or Skeletonized, And It Kinda Freaked Him out. A little bit further into his walk, He Heard Sounds Behind him. He looked Behind Him, But Nothing Was There. He Looked Back In Front of Him, And A Car Alarm Had Gone Off. He Shot The Car A few Times Until It Exploded. A Small Mushroom Cloud Rose In The Air, Then Dissappeared.

John Had Said to Himself, "Okay, Get It Together, John. Probably Hearing Sounds From Your Past." All of a sudden, A Voice Behind Him Had Said, "Or Are you?" He Turned Around And Saw That The Voice Was From None Other Than Kyle Brovsloski. And The Scariest Thing, Kyle's face Looked Like A Skeleton, And He Was Face to face with John. John Yelled, "AAAHH!" He Fell Down, And Pointed the gun at Kyle, Ready to Pull the Trigger. Kyle Said, "Whoa, Man. Calm Down, It's Me." Kyle pulled off his Skeleton Mask, Revealing his face. John Asked, Angrily, "What's Your Problem? Is That What You Do When You See People After Being Resurrected?" Kyle Answered, "No. You Remember That Gag. I Did it To You When we Were younger." John Thought, Then Said, "Oh, Yeah."

Kyle Pulled John Back Up, And Asked Him, "Hey, Have You Seen Bebe?" John Answered, "Yeah. She's In The T.A.R.D.I.S." Kyle Asks, "You Still have That thing?" He Replies, "I'd Be Dumb Without It. That's Why I'm Smarter Than Token." he Pokes His Head. You Know, The Same Way Sonic Did In The Sonic 1 Intro. Anyway, He Brings Kyle To The T.A.R.D.I.S. Medical Room Where Bebe Watches Over Wendy. Kyle Says, "...Bebe?" Bebe Looks Up to See Kyle. Bebe Says With Shock And Sad Happiness, "K-Kyle?" She Got Up And Gripped Him Tightly. She Cried, "I'm S-So Happy To S-See You!" She Cried Into His Chest, And He Said, "I am, Too." She Looked Up And Kissed Him Passionately. Kyle Said, "I Love You, Bebe. She Said, Shuddering, "I-I Love You, Too, Kyle Brovsloski!"

They continue to Kiss, When John interrupted, And Said, "Get A Room, You Two." Bebe Giggled, And Kyle And John Chuckled. Now What They Will Do Is Wait For Wendy To wake up from her "Coma."

* * *

><p><strong>Now There Might Be So many Questions going Through your head right Now. Like...<strong>

**1: Is Wendy Pregnant?**  
><strong>2: What About Those Robots I Told You About?<strong>  
><strong>3: What The Hell Does the Title Have To Do with the Story?<strong>

**Answer: Find out In The Next Chapter!**


	7. Pregnancy Test

Battle: S.P. Part 7

**It has Now been 2 Days since Wendy Was Raped. Now It is The Day The Robots are Activated, But They Malfunction, And Try To kill John and the Others...I said Too Much. Enjoy this Chapter.**

* * *

><p>Time: 14:36<br>Days Passed Since OutBreak: 1828  
>Days Since Wendy's Incident: 2<br>Time Until Robot Activation: 15 minutes

In The T.A.R.D.I.S. Console, Cartman Watches Terrance And Phillip, Kyle And Bebe Make out In Their Guest Bedroom, And John Sits By Wendy's Bed In The Medical room, Waiting For Her To wake Up. He looks at Her Beautiful Face, And Holds Her Hand. He Says To Her, Still Sleeping, "Wendy...If You Can Hear Me...I will always be here for you...I will do as much as I can To Keep You Safe. But, I Won't Be Too Overprotective. He He." Wendy Whispers, "John..." John Says, "Wendy?" She Slowly Opens Her Eyes Halfway To See John's Sillouette, Then Opens her Eyes completely To See John Glowing. Wendy Says, "John?" John Answers, "I'm Here, Wendy." She Gets Up Quickly And Hugs Him Tightly. She Begins To Cry On His Shoulder, And He Could Feel the Tears soaking Through his Shirt, Which Meant That She Was Very, Very Glad To See Him.

She Gripped Tighter And Tighter, As Did He. They Both Cried. John Said, "I Missed Hearing Your Voice." She Replied, "I Missed Hearing Yours." They Kissed Wildly, And Continued To Cry in Each other's Shoulders, Gripping Each Other Tightly.

Time: 14:44  
>Location: T.A.R.D.I.S. Hallway<br>Time Until Robot Activation: 7 Minutes

John and Wendy were walking through the Hallway Of The T.A.R.D.I.S. John had asked Wendy, "Are you Sure You're Okay?" Wendy Said, "Yeah..I'm Fine." John Said, "I'm Going to have to scan you for a pregnancy test. Is that okay?" Wendy replied, "Yeah, I guess." John replied, "Okay."

Location: T.A.R.D.I.S. Scanner Room  
>Time: 14:46<br>Time Until Robot Activation: 5 Minutes

John Said, "Okay, Wendy. Please step on the platform." She had stepped on the platform, And the Platform began Glowing and spinning, Along with Wendy Spinning, As well. John Looked At A Screen, And a voice had said, "Name: Wendy Marie Testaburger, Scanning for Pregnancy." The Screen Had Showed An X-ray of Wendy's Stomach, With a Circle glowing over it. It Began Showing the Words, Positive, Then Negative, And it continuously began showing those words (This same thing happened on Doctor Who). Then, The screen made 3 beeping sounds, Then the Voice Said, "Confirmed." The Screen showed a confirmation thingy. John sighed in relief, And Said, "Thank god." Wendy Said, "What is It?"

John turned the screen towards her, And Said, "Negative." He Smiled, As did she. She also said, "Thank God." She got off the platform and hugged John Tightly. He said, "You definately are a big hugger." Wendy smiled.

_**Well, That Answers One of your Questions. The Other question will be answered next chapter. The 3rd question, It's sorta goes with question 2. Wait for next Chapter.**_


	8. Under Attack And an Old Friend

Battle: S.P. Part 8

**Okay, There will be an Extra OC In this Story, Created by brennie555. Possibly More OC's In the Future? Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Time: 14:51<br>Location: T.A.R.D.I.S. Scanner Room  
>Time Until Robot Activation: <strong>ZERO!<strong>

They Continued to hug in joy, Until The T.A.R.D.I.S. Began to Shake a little. They thought it had dematerialised, But It felt like it was coming from outside. Everybody Felt it. As They ran outside, They saw The Large Control Tower Glowing, With Clouds Swirling around it. Then, In less than a second, An EMAP (Electro Magnetic Activation Pulse, My own), In a blue harmless explosion, Was Shot across an Entire Radius of 5 Miles, Also Sending Wind across, Blowing Papers around and some light debris.

John, Wendy, Cartman, Bebe, And Kyle Just watched As The EMAP Activated the Hidden Robots. Kyle Yelled, "Look! The Robots!" The Robots Slowly marched onto the Streets, Cyberman Style. Then, They stopped moving. They just stood there, Their Robotic Eyes black. Cartman Said, "See? I told you It wasn't bad." Just After he said that, The Robots' Eyes Lit Up Red. One of Them Said, "You Will be Exterminated." It started moving one of it's arms up, Revealing A Small Gun, Kinda looking like a Dalek Laser gun.

John Yelled, "GO!" Everyone went Back Into The T.A.R.D.I.S. The Robot Fired the gun, And Barely missed John, Shooting The Door of The T.A.R.D.I.S. John Screamed, "Dah!" And Closed the doors. His eyes were wide! He quickly Ran to The Console, And Began to Activate the Flying Controls. In a few seconds, The T.A.R.D.I.S. Lifted off The Ground, Began Spinning, And Took Off! The Robot Had Said to the Other Robots, "After Them! EXTERMINATE! **EXTERRRRMINAAAAATE!**"

All of The Robots began to Lift off The Ground, And Started To Fly after The T.A.R.D.I.S. Through The Abandoned Mountain Town, Well, Now a City.

It continued to Spin, As the Robots Kept Flying towards It. Inside, The group saw what was outside through the screen in the console room. Kyle Yelled, "They're Gaining on us!" John said, "I know!" Cartman Saw on The Screen, And yelled, "Building Up Ahead!" John Looked at the Screen As well, And got an idea. Just 250 Meters from impact, He said, "Wait for it..." 150 Meters, He said, "Wait for it...!" 50 meters, He yelled, "NOW!"

He flipped the Wibbly lever, And The T.A.R.D.I.S. quickly Dodged The Building, While the Robots went flying into the Building, Creating a large explosion, Also causing the top part of the building to collapse. John Said, "Phew, That was..." But The T.A.R.D.I.S. Made a huge SLLLAAAM! into a large hill/Mountain. Everybody inside yelled, As the T.A.R.D.I.S. Rolled down the hill/Mountain, And luckily, Landed Right-Side up.

15 Minutes Later...

Surviving Robots had searched the area where the T.A.R.D.I.S. had crashed, But saw no Sign of it. One of them said, "Targets Not located. Aborting Search." The Robots Instantly left. Meanwhile, While it was buried under a few feet of Snow where it couldn't be seen, The T.A.R.D.I.S. interior was a big wreck of destroyed structure. Wendy, John, Kyle, Cartman, and Bebe laid around, Unconsious.

John slowly opens his eyes and Groans. He says, "Oh, What happened?" He looks around, And says, "Oh. That's Right." Everyone gained consiousness. John said, "Is everybody Alright?" They all replied positive. Then, They began hearing continuous knocks At the door. They yelled, "PLEASE! PLEASE! **LET ME IN!**" It was a girl, By the sound of their voice. The girl added, "THEY'RE COMING! LET ME IN!" John quickly opened the door and Let the Girl In, And closed The door. The Girl appeared to be Brenda McKenzie, Also 15.

John said, "Brenda?" She hugged John and said, "Thank You! Thank You!" She then looked at Cartman, And said, "Cartman!" she ran towards him, And hugged him tight. Cartman said, "Whoa!" She stopped hugging him, And looked at him. His eyes Sparkled green. She quickly leaned towards him and locked lips with him. John, Kyle, Bebe, and Wendy's jaws dropped to The floor. She then unlocked lips, And blushed; Cartman also Blushed, and Smiled.

Brenda Sees Kyle, Then says, "Hey, Jew." Like Cartman. Kyle replied, "Same old Brenda." John said, "Alright, You Three. Stop flirting with each other." Kyle and Brenda yelled, "**We were Not...!**" John interrupted, "Moving On!" Kyle and Brenda Made the "-_-" Face. John continued, "Let's head back to The Town to see why those Robots tried to kill us."

He pulls the Dematerialisation lever down, But nothing happened. Wendy Said, "What's going on?" He pulled the lever down again, Still nothing. John said, "I have no Idea." He ran to the other side of the console and used the computer, which was still active. He looked at the screen and said, "Oh..."

Wendy said, "What?" John replied, "The T.A.R.D.I.S. Engines are in hibernation mode for the next...11 Million Years..?" Wendy said, "**WHAT?**" John then Corrected Himself, "Oh, Sorry, Said it wrong, Umm, 11 hours." Wendy said, "Oh." She began to giggle a little bit.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, That was kinda funny and dramatic, Wasn't it? R&amp;R!<strong>


	9. I Want You

Battle: S.P. Part 9

* * *

><p>Time: 00:10<br>Location: Wendy's Guest room

Wendy sits comfy and cozy in her bed, Reading a book, "The Island of Love." (Yes, Humans Also have this Book, Not just Mobians.) John Then walks by and sees her reading the book; He knocks 3 times on the Door. She looked up and saw him standing there. He asked, "May I come in?" Smiling. She replied, "Yes." He walked towards The bed, And Laid in it next to her. She Continued Reading, Then asked, "Am I...Embarassing to Everyone?" John had a confused look on his face.

He looked at her, And said, "What?" She repeated, "Am I embarassing to everyone?" John said, "No, Why?" Wendy closed the book, and said, "Well, It's about before, When you accidentally misread the numbers. I overreacted." She looked at the book cover. John said, "Wendy, People do That all the time. I was about to do the same thing when I saw those numbers, Until I looked at the Screen and reread it." He chuckled.

She faintly Smiled at him, Then looked down. He held her hands, Smiled a little, And said, "Tell me What's Wrong." She said, "Remember that time...When you pinned me to the wall and Tried To...Rape me?" His Smile Instantly Faded, And said, "What?" Wendy replied, "You Tried...To rape Me." He Doesn't remember When that Happened, But he believed It Happened In the janitor's closet in 4th grade; He wanted to Tell Wendy something. She continues, "You wanted to Tell me Something..."

*Flashback*

_You told me to come into the Janitor's Closet. You said, "Wendy, I..." Then you stopped. You stared at me. You looked at me funny. Then you said, "...Want you." I was saying in My head, "What?" Then, You Slammed me against the wall. I whined in pain, And told you to Stop. You didn't listen. You Pinned me to the wall. Then, You began to Remove your belt. Then, You stopped again. You looked at me funny again. Then, You looked shocked, And stepped back._

_You said, "I'm Sorry, Wendy." Then...I Slapped you. I called you a freak, worthless loser. I walked away, Leaving you there, Alone._

*End of Flashback*

She finished, "I regret Calling you those words." A tear came from her eye. Then, She felt John holding her arms with his hands, And he said to her, "Wendy...I...Want you to be safe. I want you to stay safe." He smiled at her, And she faintly smiled. Then, Something started happening.

John Closed his eyes tightly, Then slowly opened them. He said, Lustfully, And slowly, "Wendy..I want you, And this is the perfect place Where no one will hear you." She said, "What?" He Covered her mouth with his hand, And said, "Shh-Shh-Shhh-Shhhh..." She began to Shake. He then Took her, And Pinned her against The Bed matress and Headboard.

***WARNING! RAPE LEMON AHEAD! SKIP FORWARD IF YOU DO NOT LIKE LEMONS! THANK YOU.***

He began to chuckle, With a Lustful look, And began to Take off his belt. She Screamed, But it was only a muffled scream. John said, "I told you...No one will hear you scream." She began to cry. He kissed her, And slid his tongue inside her mouth. He then began to take off her Pajama pants, Then Slowly reached for her Pink Panties.

He began to remove his Jeans, Then his Boxers, Revealing His hard Member. She screamed, Muffled, "No! John! STOP!" John said, Lustfully, "But, Why? This is where the fun...begins..."

He slid himself inside her, And she Cried. He thrusted slowly in her. He smiled the whole time as he continued to thrust, faster and faster, She moaned, But tried not to. She knew that this wasn't John, It wasn't. He would never do this to her. But, Here she was, Pinned by him, Getting raped...By him.

He said, "You like that?" Chuckling lustfully. She moaned, "John..." He said, "Hmm?" She moaned, "Stop..." He said in her ear, "Don't worry, babe. 'Cause it will all be over..." He could feel himself reaching orgasm, As did she. He thrusted faster into her, Making her moan louder.

She said, "I'm gonna..Cum..." He said, "Me too."

And then the two climaxed. Just like that, the rest of the world disappeared around them. They only knew each other now. That and the warm presence of life that each provided the other with. For a brief time, in some ways John and Wendy ceased to be two and had become one.

But it was only a mirage.

***END OF VERY BAD MADE LEMON!"**

She said, "Get off me..." He said, "What?" aid, "Get...Off Me!" She pushed him off of her, And kicked him in the stomach. John fell on the floor. He said, "...Why?" She didn't answer that question. She only said, "I..Hate you..." His eyes widened. He said, "..What?" She said, **"I HATE YOU!"** He said, "Why?" She said, Mad, **"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHY! YOU PINNED ME DOWN, YOU RAPED ME! YOU'RE JUST LIKE STAN!"** A Tear came from his eye. She then said, "Get out." He decided not to say anything, But got his clothes, And left the room, Wendy locking the door.

She sat back down on the bed, Then went and took a shower and managed to get most of the cum out of her.

John, Back at his own room, Just sat at his desk in his room, And Whispered, "...What have I done..."

* * *

><p><strong>I am speechless. John Would never do this. The next chapter, Everyone knows, Because she told them. Everyone hates him now. R&amp;R! I was shocked as I wrote this.<strong>


	10. I COULDN'T CONTROL IT!

Battle: S.P. Part 10

Barely A bit a drama here. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Time: 12:36<br>Location: Console Room

Bebe, Kyle, Cartman, Brenda, And Wendy Were sitting in the console room. Talking. They all hated John, After Wendy Told them what happened last night.

Bebe Asked Wendy, "Are you sure you're okay?" Wendy said, "Yeah...I can't believe that bastard did that to me. I mean, He loved me! And he rapes me?" Kyle said, "Let's Just Not talk to him. From now on, He's our enemy, Help or No help." Bebe Nodded to him.

Then, They heard the door That led to the hallway open, And John walked through, Not looking at anyone. He started Dialing Co-ordinates, And pulled the lever down. The T.A.R.D.I.S. dematerialised. John kept pressing buttons to keep the T.A.R.D.I.S. In balance in the vortex.

Kyle Said, "What Do you think YOU'RE Doing?" John Said, "Leave me alone. I've Had enough Guilt already." Bebe said, "Oh, So you think We're just gonna drop the whole rape case Like that?" She Glared at Him. She then added, "I...Don't..Think..So." John said, "...I'm sorry." Kyle said, "Oh, Apologies aren't going to work." John said, "I don't Care."

Time: 12:40  
>Location: Robot Crash site (From Chapter 8)<p>

John Scans The robot with his Sonic-Screwdriver. It shows sign of Sabotage. John Says, "Hmm...That's Odd." He places the Screwdriver back in his jacket. Brenda said, "So, What's Up?" John said, "The robots appear to have been sabotaged." Cartman said, "Sabotage?" John answered, "Yup. Somewhere, Possibly In the town, Someone is sabotaging these robots." He looks down at the broken robot.

He slowly reaches for it. Right when His hand is only about 4 inches from the robot's Head, The Robots jerks up, Trying to bite His hand off. John quickly moves his hand away, And the group Yelled, "Whoa!" Then, The robot fell back to Earth again.

Kyle said, "What just happened?" John couldn't answer for a moment, Then said, "I don't think this thing's Dead." Then, A Small laser gun came out of the robots Torso. It shot at John, But missed. John Yelled, "Go! Go!" It kept shooting, And Then, John shut the doors. The T.A.R.D.I.S. Then dematerialised.

Time: 12:43  
>Location: Console Room<p>

John Walked around the console, Pressing buttons, Because the group was in the vortex, Trying to keep balance, Again. No one Talked To John, Except for that one part with the robot. He looked at the group, And smiled for less than a second; The smiled faded quickly. He looked back at the Console.

Bebe said to him, "You're Such an idiot." He looked up, And said, "What?" She said, "You think we forgot about this whole Rape Case, Didn't You?" He sighed, And said, "No...I didn't, Because that image is burned into my brain for the rest of my life."

Kyle said, "Oh, Really?" He replied, "Yes...Really." Bebe and Kyle laughed. John then Added, "Along with the rest of the other images." Kyle said, "Oh, What Images? The images of you being a freak?" John Then lost it. He slammed his hand On the console. Kyle and Bebe's Jerkish Smile instantly faded. John Said, Angrily, "No...They Are Images...That are The reason I will Never forgive Myself...Ever.." Kyle said, Not believing it,"I bet They are Images of you "RAPING" Wendy!" He laughed, And John Lost it, But was more furious.

He Slammed kyle against The wall. John Screamed, "**WILL YOU DROP IT WITH THAT FUCKING RAPE THING? I COULDN'T CONTROL MYSELF! ALRIGHT?" **Everyone looked at John. He continued,** "YOU DON'T KNOW THE HELL I'VE BEEN THROUGH! IN THE PAST 2 YEARS BEFORE MY COMA, I HAVE DESTROYED OVER 36 PLANETS, KILLED MANY SPECIES, TOOK SO MANY LIVES, AND ALL YOU DO IS HATE ME! I SAVED THIS PLANET SO MANY TIMES FROM DESTRUCTION, AND YOU STILL HATE ME! I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ANYMORE! I WANT MY LIFE TO BE BACK THE WAY IT WAS!**" Tears started coming from John's Eyes. John let go of Kyle, And Stormed out of the Console room to his T.A.R.D.I.S. room.

Kyle saw him as he walked out. Wendy looked at Kyle. She felt bad for John, Knowing he was Right about all of that.

Time: 12:47  
>Location: John's Bedroom<p>

Wendy slowly opened the door, And saw John at his desk, His head down, His hands over his head...Crying. She Whispered, "John?" He managed to say, With a cracked voice, "Go away. I know you came to Say more things to Me." Wendy said, "No, I'm not here for that." It was silent for a few seconds.

Then, John said, "You know...I tried not to hurt you last night...I couldn't control it...It's like..The lust in me built up, And took hold of me, And consumed me." Wendy continued to look at him. John continued, "I tried, And Tried To hold it in...But I couldn't. You were right. Bebe was right. I am a freak. I'm worthless. I should just die." After she heard those words, Wendy quietly gasped, But John heard her.

She walked towards him, And said, "No...You shouldn't. You may have hurt me, But You still love me, And I still do." John just said, "Wendy...I raped you..That's one of the reasons I should die." She held his hands, And said, "...We wouldn't be here, Right now, If you didn't help."

She leaned towards him, And said, "I love you," Before kissing him. John was suprised by this. He also kissed back. She began to moan.

John put his other hand around Wendy's waist, and Wendy reached up and gently placed hers on John's cheek. They kissed each other with great passion, in a way that they had never done so before.

* * *

><p><strong>John has been forgiven by Wendy, But will he be forgiven by the Others? Maybe, Maybe Not. Find out Next Chapter!<strong>


	11. You Will See What I Saw

Battle: S.P. Part 11

**Brenda Is more noticed on here, brennie555. I promise. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Time: 17:38<br>Location: Wendy's Room

In Wendy's Room in the T.A.R.D.I.S. Bebe was "Chatting" With Wendy.

She yelled, "**ARE YOU INSANE? HE RAPED YOU, WENDY! WHY ARE YOU TAKING HIM BACK?**" Wendy said, "Because He's right about what he said!" Bebe said, "What did he say?" Wendy replied, "What he said to Kyle, In the Control Room..."

*Flashback*

_John Slammed Kyle against the Wall. He said words, But were blocked out, As Wendy continued, "He did take many lives, And Killed many Species, But he had to do it to keep the Universe safe."_

_John Stormed out of the console Room._

*End of Flashback*

Bebe said, "I knew it! He brainwashed you To know that!" Wendy said, "No...It's True...I saw what he saw...He showed me." Bebe said, "How?"

Wendy then put Her hands on top of Bebe's Head, And Bebe saw Visions of The destruction of The Planets John blew up, The lives he took, The civilizations he destroyed. She came back to reality.

She gasped for air, As the experience took it away. Bebe Managed to say, "Oh My god...I didn't know..." Wendy said to her, "John has to show them."

Time: 17:41  
>Location: Cartman's Room<p>

Cartman And Brenda were sitting on Cartman's Bed, Making out passionately, Then stopped to Get some air. Brenda said to Cartman, "You're...A really good kisser." Cartman Added, "So...are you." Brenda giggled, Then said, "Are we...Boyfriend and Girlfriend..Now?" Cartman said, "Yeah. That's Why we're kissing." Brenda said, "Oh. Duh. Ha ha."

They began making out once more, Then, On the Intercom, John said, "Everyone, Head to the Console room." Brenda said, "Oh, What does that rapist want now?" Cartman said, "I don't know, But let's go Anyway, Alright?" She said, "Okay."

They kissed for a brief sec, Then Walked to the Console Room, Holding Hands.

Time: 17:42  
>Location: Console Room<p>

John said, "Hello, Guys. Kyle, Brenda, Cartman. You may not believe What I said before, But now, I will show you, What I've Done."

He presses a button, Which activates the wires attached to his head, Which were set up to the screen near the Door. The screen showed memories of John, From his P.O.V.

* * *

><p><em>The First memories of Him getting ready to destroy A Planet in the year 3509. He held a detonator in his hand, His thumb over the trigger. He said to someone who was on the planet, "...I'm sorry."<em>

_He Pulled The Trigger, And in a "Flash," The Entire planet lit up in a massive planet-sized fireball along with smoke. Pieces of the planet flew out into endless space._

_Then, The View changed As It showed John Captured and Sent to an electric Chair for the crimes he commited. As he was being shocked in the vision, It also shocked him in real life. He could not reach to take the wires to take them off. Wendy Gasps and Runs over to take them off of him._

* * *

><p>He is no longer getting shocked, And Wendy hugs him, Crying. He looks at the others. He says, "You...See..?" Managing to catch his breath. Kyle said, "We...We didn't know." John says, "It's alright. Don't Worry." He smiles at Them.<p>

Then, All of A sudden, The T.A.R.D.I.S. makes a Rumbling noise, And...

* * *

><p><strong>YOUR TIME TO DECIDE! CLIFFHANGER! OH MY! Be ready for Chapter 12. Write what you think will happen in the Review, And I decide Which One is The Winner. Peace!<strong>


	12. Brenda's Dead   Or Is She?

Battle: S.P. Part 12

**I told people that they could choose what happens to the TARDIS But I'm Tired of Waiting, So i'll choose. lol Enjoy! Sorry, brennie555 for keepin' you waiting! Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Right Where we left off in Ch. 11.<p>

The TARDIS Makes a rumbling noise, And a huge explosion sound sends the TARDIS Spinning around, Then falling out of the Air. It makes a powerful **SLLLAAMMM!** Into the ground, And lands on it's side. It Shuts down.

Inside the Console Room...

John, Once again, Regains Consiousness First. He groans in pain, And sees a cut in his arm. It stings, And he holds it. He yells, "Wendy?" No Response. He calls on the others. "Kyle? Cartman? Brenda? Bebe? Where are you guys?" Kyle Yells, "Over Here!" He Manages to get up, And heads to Kyle, Where the others are.

John Says, "Are you guys okay?" Bebe says, "I think So." She hears Cartman saying, "No.." And crying. She turns around and sees the saddest thing, Brenda Has been stabbed by a falling structure; She quickly died. Cartman picked her up and held her in his arms, And cradled her, Pretending she was still alive. He begins to cry again.

John walks over to him, And Says, "Cartman..." Cartman says, "She's Always loved me...I never gave her a chance all those years...I finally gave her a chance, And now she's Dead... Because of me..."

John's eyes widened in sadness. He couldn't bear to see his friend holding his dead girlfriend in his arms. John then said, "Stand back." Cartman slowly asked, "Wh-Why?" John said, "I'm Bringing her back." In a few moments, John raised his arms towards Brenda's Dead Body, Still warm, and Slowly getting cold.

In a flash, John Shot Some of his regeneration energy into Brenda's body, That managed to heal her wounds, And the large wound that was inside her Belly area. when He finished, John had used half of his life to do the process.

Brenda then started to breathe, And slowly opened her eyes, And saw Cartman's silhouette. She slowly said, "C-Cartman?" Cartman's Eyes filled with tears of joy, And He said, "Yes, Brenda...I'm Here." He Held her, And locked lips with her, Passionately and Long. Wendy, Bebe, And Kyle's Jaws Dropped once more.

John's, However, Wasn't Dropping. Bebe looked at John, and Said, "Isn't this creepy?" John replied, Chuckling, "She came back to life; This is True love." He continued to Chuckle. Cartman and Brenda stopped kissing and their noses touched. Their Cheeks instantly turned red.

John then decided to politely stop the Romance, And said, "Okay, guys. You two can sit there, I'm gonna put the TARDIS Right-Side Up again." He claps his hands one time, And heads to the door. He opens them up, And Begins to flip it Right-Side up again. He says to them, "Hold on to somethin'!" He grins at them, And they hold on to something.

As the TARDIS Turns Right-Side Up again, Wendy is laughing because it's bumpy. John sighs in relief as The TARDIS Stands Tall again.

Then, He hears a Laser gun Cocking behind him. He slowly Turns Around, And Sees the Robot holding it's laser gun up to John. John slowly Smiles, And Puts his hands in the air.

John says, "Hello, I'm John. A.K.A. The Doctor. Quick Question: Why are you trying to kill us again?" The Robot said, "_SII-LENCE!_" John says, "Bossy..." Wendy says, "John, What's Goi.." Then, The Robot says, "_SII-LENCE OR I WILL SHOOT YOU!_" John says, "Hey, No one is allowed to Talk to my Girlfriend that Way."

The robot added, "_RAISE...YOUR...HANDS...!_" John said to the group, "Do What "It" Says." The group place all of their hands in the air. The Robot said to John, "_YOU ARE THE TIME LORD, JOHNSON CONNORS, CORRECT?_" John says, "Yep. That's Me."

The robot adds, "_YOU ARE A MENACE TO OUR CIVILIZATION!_" John says, "I'm a menace? You Nearly Wiped out Humans in The year 2523. Who's The menace?" The robot replies, "_YOU..._" John Sighs, And Changes the subject to avoid a long conversation about the subject. He says, "What do you want from me?" The robot says, "_WE REQUIRE YOU FOR AN EXPERIMENT. COME..WITH..ME.. TO THE LAIR!_"

John says, "The Lair...?" He swore he heard that name before, Then he remembered. He added, "OH! Area 52?" Wendy Whispered to him, "What's Area 52?" John said, "An abandoned military base that is similar to Area 51." He then begins talking to the robot, And says, "Alright, Take Me to your leader. Allons-y!" He chuckles, And says, "I've always wanted to say that."

The group begin to Follow The robot to Area 52, The Base of the Robot Empire.

* * *

><p><strong>Now, Here's A question for ya. Who are the robots? Are they...<strong>

**A: Daleks**  
><strong> B: Judoon<strong>  
><strong> C: Provocian (Fan-Made Alien Race)<strong>

**YOU DECIDE! R&R! brennie555, Sorry If you thought your character dies on this chapter, Well, She does, But John...You know... Anyway R&R!**


	13. Transformed to Metal and Prison Sluttoys

Battle: South Park Part 13

**Sorry about the long break, But I'm also working on six other stories, So its pretty tough, and I've also got school, So...Yeah... Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>Time: 17:50<em>  
><em>Location: Area 52<em>

The Group continued to follow the Robots. Then, At last, They reached a Vault door that looked like the vault doors from Vault Tec (Which John has seen). The Robot said, In the creepy robot voice, "CODE: SEVEN...ONE...FIVE...SEVEN..." The Door then began to slide open, Then rolled off to the side. The robot continued to proceed, And the group followed.

Wendy whispered, "John, Do you know this robot?" John observed the robot closely. He responded, Whispering, "No. I don't believe all of my memories have come back, Yet." She added, "But you said that they nearly destroyed humanity."

John added, "Ahh, That part of my memory has come back, But not the rest, My silly Wendy." He chuckled, And the Robot said, "**_SI-LENCE!_**" John Responded, "_Robots..._"

She looked at him. She could see a bit of fear And Determination. They reached this large Room, And At the end, Was a robot Wearing advanced robotic, Metal armor.

The Master Robot had said, "_JOHNSON..CONNORS...?_" John Responded, "Yep. That's me." The Robot Continued, "**_THE..DE-STROYER OF WORLDS?_**" John added, "_Yeeahh..._" And looked down.

The Robot added, "SEND HIM TO THE..POD." John asked, "The..Pod?" The robot continued, "THE..TRANS-FORMATION POD..!" John said, "WHAT?" 3 of the Robots grabbed him, And began to send him to the transformation capsule. The Transformation Capsule is a pod where if a victim is placed in it, They will become a robot theirself. Looks like John was the next victim.

* * *

><p>As they placed him in the pod, Latches locked him inside it, and They sealed it shut. John could see through the glass pod, And saw one of the robots begin to activate it. As it activated, It sent a painful electric shock through John's Body.<p>

He screamed loudly in pain as The electricity was turning him into one of them. First, The Legs, Then the torso, The arms, and Finally, The Head. Wendy Screamed, "**NOOO!**" But, Then, It was too late. The capsule was filled with smoke, And then it opened. What came out was Just another robot.

Wendy said, Quivering, "J-John?" The Robot didn't say anything. It's eyes were dark, But then, They started to glow red, And it said, "_**EX-TERMINATE!**_" Wendy began to cry, As John had been transformed into a robot, Now known as a Dalek. The Emperor Dalek had said to Dalek John, "_SEND THE PRI-SONERS TO THEIR CELL._" The robot responded, "_YES..MAS-TER.._"

Time: 18:00  
>Location: Area 52 Cells 821,822,823,824,825<br>Occupants inside each cell: 2

Wendy, Bebe, Kyle, Brenda, And Cartman were placed inside their own cell, with another person. The person inside their cells were to also become daleks. These People were taken prisoners for years, And was never heard of again.

Many of these prisoners, Were violent, Rapists, And even murderers. Wendy, Brenda, And Bebe were placed in cells with Rapists, And Kyle and Cartman were placed in cells with Violent people.

Wendy looked at John, Who was now a dalek, and Tried to reason with him. She said, "John...If you can hear me, You need to try to break free. Please!" The Robot responded, "_YOU ARE TO BE SENT TO THE POD AT..18:30._" She began to cry, "John! Please! I love you! You need to fight it!" She began to sob there on the floor. The robot left.

She looked behind her, And saw some guy standing there, And grabbed her, And pinned her against the wall. She whined. The guy said, "S'been a long time since I've seen another pretty face around here." He smirked lustfully at her. She continued to cry.

She heard two other crashes against the wall. It was Bebe and Brenda, About to meet the same fate as Wendy. She Could hear Bebe Scream, "Stop! Kyle! **HELP ME!**" She could hear Kyle yelling, "**BEBE!**" He was banging on the wall. She also heard Brenda saying, "Cartman, _**HELP ME!**_"

Cartman yelled, "Stop Hurting Her!" And heard him crying. The Rapist started roughly kissing Wendy, And placed his hand in her panties. He rubbed her Clit slowly, Making her gasp. She said, "Stop..Please..!" He said, "I haven't done this in ages. Time for me to make up for lost time." He chuckled.

He slid a finger inside, Making her Shreik a little. He then took off his pants, And his boxers, and revealed his hard package. He quickly placed it inside her before she could move. He thrust hard, In, Out, In, Out. Blood started coming out, And leaking on the floor. She Screeched, "_**STOP! STOP! IT HURTS!**_" But, She then knew, No one could help.

She started reaching climax, As did the guy, She heard The other girls reaching Climactic Screams, As well. Wendy said, "No..NO...**NOOOOOO!**" The Three girls' Orgasmic Screams echoed throughout the entire Sector. Blood came out of all three of them, As well as a little Sperm. The Guy Dropped her hard, As well as the other guys did with the other girls. The guys chuckled, And walked to their beds. The girls Just laid there, Crying, In their cells. Kyle said, "Bebe...?" Cartman said, "Brenda...?" They Both started to cry, "Why..?"

They sobbed right there, But tried not to be loud, Because Violent people were sleeping near them. If they woke, There goes Kyle and Cartman. Wendy sobbed right there, Blood still leaking out of her. She whispered, Still Crying, "J-John..._ I-I'm sorry..._"

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, Wendy has been raped three times, Brenda, Once (sorry, Brennie555), And Bebe, Once. Oh, btw, When John raped Wendy before, She didn't get pregnant, Neither on this chapter. Wait until what happens in Chapter 14 and 15. It will get Actiony. R&amp;R Fans! :D<strong>


End file.
